Wrecks
Wrecks refer to beaters (run down versions of cars that still drive with less performance), or burnt out cars found around the maps of all the games. History Wrecks have been featured in certain forms beginning GTA III, where scrapped cars and school buses of unknown origins are scattered in various junkyards; GTA III's scrapped vehicle are also featured in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, although such wrecks may also be sighted in a wider range of locations. The first known drivable vehicle to appear as a wrecked prop is the Walton in GTA San Andreas, where a rusting Walton is present in rural San Andreas. GTA IV would later see the vast majority of wrecks based on existing vehicles in the game. The GTA series has not traditionally featured working cars in dilapidated form until GTA San Andreas. Earlier signs of such vehicles are primarily present in GTA III's Hoods Rumpo XL and GTA Vice City's Gang Burrito (variants of the Rumpo and Burrito, respectively). Both vehicles, which are essentially variants of commercial vehicles, feature multicolored body panels and paint jobs, as well as graffiti on their sides, but they are both superior in performance over the vehicles they are based on. GTA San Andreas was the first game to evidently feature standard cars in run down appearances. The Clover and Tampa appear with mismatched body paneling, the Tampa itself depicting a lopsided license plates. In addition, damaged variants of the Glendale and Sadler are scattered throughout rural San Andreas, with their body panels dented and irreparable. GTA San Andreas' approach to the depiction of dilapidated vehicles was further refined in GTA IV, where up to four cars are designed with normal and dilapidated appearances. Beaters This section links to all articles about cars that have beater versions. These cars are old and rusted, but still drivable, besides some performance issues. In San Andreas, these are actually separate vehicles to their usual counterparts in the game's code, explaining why they cannot be repaired or modified. *Glendale (GTA San Andreas) *Sadler (GTA San Andreas) *Clover (GTA San Andreas) *Tampa (GTA San Andreas) *Hellenbach GT (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Vigero (GTA IV) *Emperor (GTA IV) *Sabre (GTA IV) *Esperanto (Roman's Taxi) (GTA IV) Wrecks This section links to all articles about cars that can be found burnt out or rusting in various locations. * School Bus * Walton (GTA San Andreas) * Admiral (GTA IV) * Blista Compact (GTA IV) * Faction (GTA IV) * A beta Merit (GTA IV) * Mule (GTA IV) * Peyote (GTA IV) * Rancher (pickup) (GTA IV) * Speedo (GTA IV) * Voodoo (GTA IV) * An unknown '90s-like sedan (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Burrito but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A van similar to the Pony but with a different grille and headlight design (GTA IV) * A car similar to the Idaho (GTA III), (GTA Vice City), (GTA San Andreas) Wrecks in San Andreas {|class="wikitable" !Image !Name !Description |- | |Idaho wreck |A Idaho looking wreck, Ganton Can also be seen several places in Little Haiti, Vice City |- | |Roofless wreck |A wreck seen outside Ryders house, in Ganton Can also be seen several places in Little Haiti, Vice City |- | |Walton wreck |A wreck of the walton seen outside Catalinas house |- | |Green wrecks |2 green wrecks seen behind Angel Pine Junkyard, Whetstone Can also be seen at Phil’s Place and Vice City Junkyard , Vice City |- | |School bus wreck |2 school bus wrecks can be seen in the sidemission Kickstart, in the Blackfield Stadium, and is used to perform stunts Can also be seen several places in Little Haiti, Vice City |- | |Hotknife wreck |A wrecked and rusty Hotknife, seen in the Loco Low Co. garage. It is possible it is placed there to be build into a Rat Rod |- | |Glendale |A beater version of the Glendale |- | |Sadler |A beater version of the Sadler Category:Vehicles